projectexonautfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lenopow
Okay Ill notify others and watch this place. Magma and Blaze haven't been active that much so it won't be that hard. Thanks for notifying me, you came to the right person ^_^ FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Good to know you trust me. Thanks FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 18:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Im online and more active for now so Ill do some work and get pics. Your in MY world NOW 19:34, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ... it just came up with alot of numbers. Your in MY world NOW 15:27, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving? I'll miss you dude, you're awesome. I'll take good care of this place, its been slow as nothing new has become avaliable. I Walk a Lonely Road. 02:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll miss you. I Walk a Lonely Road. 02:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE EFF U coulda told me too ya know! Jeesh, I'm a crat too d@mmit! -_- What the hell do I gotta do to get some respect around here.... http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! I exist too DM84 didn't upload every exosuit picture. DM84 didn't do the front page slide show. DM84 didn't find out about the johnny test exosuits. I DID. I'm not trying to pop my collar here but I'm just saying I helped this wiki alot. I even have more edits than him. So how come HE'S left in charge. It should be "WE are left incharge", Becuase I put in just as much, if not more, effort than DM84 into making this wiki grow. So ACT-LIKE-I-EXIST. I helped this wiki too! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! WTF? What rules do I break!????? you don't even HAVE any written rules. Make a page for rules "mr.founder". I haven't gotten to the rules either, but since u wanna say "I break rules", try makin 'em! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Question What reason did you give me admin rights here on this wiki? Superbike10 04:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Why DM84 made me a bureaurat Its because, recently DM84 had a fight with JI and JI was being unresponsible so DM84 was going leave the wiki and left me in charge. TheBen10Mazter 15:29, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Also im a great leader since if you go to the Ben 10 wiki, im a admin there like Superbike10, with 3100+ edits. TheBen10Mazter 15:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) And also DM84 made me the head bureaucrat here, i hope thats ok with you, as you might have more things to do. TheBen10Mazter 15:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have left, because Ji has just been too much to handle. I even reported Ji to Community Central, and Dopp said that Wikia doesn't intervene in this situations. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 15:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson Today Ji Robinson has his bureaucrat rights taken away from his by a staff member. Just to let you know if you get this message. Superbike10 21:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) hello! I live dip (censored). your words mean nothing. If he becomes active THEN he assumes his position. For now, me and superbike seem to be the only ones alive. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk'']] 02:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC)